McHanzo
by PBailey
Summary: Some more McHanzo. As if there already wasn't enough. Jk. There will never be enough. This story is filled to the brim-or will be- with smut. Smut, smut, smut. Have a good time reading it and if you don't like gay stuff then just don't even read it. Pass over it like you would pass over burned bisquits at the thanksgiving table. Thanks to those of you who have read and liked it. ;)
1. chapter 1

**I don't play Overwatch, but I'm still a huge fan~** **I've ALWAYS shipped McCree and Hanzo since I discovered Overwatch. I may or may not write another story for Junkrat and Roadhog... But that's another day~ Have fun reading this one y'all.** **It's Modern-time, McCree and Hanzo have never seen each other. Overwatch has never existed.**

Hanzo slammed the door to the club. He was sick of drinking, embarrassed of what he'd just done.

How could he be so stupid-jumping up on the tables and kicking all of the drinks off.

He hailed a taxi and quickly got home to his apartment complex.

He lived in 3b, a cozy home for two. Sadly, two wasn't Hanzo's lucky number.

He cursed himself for not listening to his father's advise and proposing to Mei-The girl he met in college that he had a crush on.

Of course he was a coward and didn't tell her that.

Of course he had to cry at her wedding, when he wished he was the one kissing her instead of sitting in a seat in that tight tuxedo.

He walked up the two flights of stairs to his apartment, stumbling a little on the way because of the drinks he had downed.

"Hiya!"

Hanzo looked over to discover a man who looked straight out of a western movie.

"I'm yer new neighbor. Jesse. Jesse McCree."

Hanzo took his appearance in.

He had a cowboy hat on, it was brown and looked very... well loved. Under the hat was brown hair, shaggy and unbrushed. His jeans were accompanied my black boots, they had spurs on them.

And his red checkered shirt... It was unbuttoned to reveal his hairy, muscular chest.

Hanzo accepted the handshake.

"Ya look just a bit drunk there bud."

Jesse chuckled at the man fumbling with his keys.

Hanzo's vision blurred. He couldn't see the lock. Stupid alcohol.

"Lemme get that fer ya... Didn't quite get yer name there?"

"Hanzo Shimada." His voice was high pitched, sounding nervous and almost sexual.

 _Fuck... What's happening to me..._

Hanzo felt his pants get tighter.

 _Jesus Christ... Just open the door so I can leave._

Jesse finished with the lock and handed the key to Hanzo. Chuckling as he stumbled into the apartment. "Do ya need some help there bud?"

Hanzo shook his head furiously, but his balance was off. He was too drunk to stand.

 _Shit._

Hanzo reluctantly nodded, almost unable to speak. But managed a few words. "Take me to bed..."

 _Oui._ _That sounded better in my mind... It wasn't supposed to come out like that_...

Hanzo was picked up bridal style, carrying him to the queen-sized bed. "There ya go." Jesse set him on the bed. "Do ya have milk Hanzo?"

Nod.

"I'll go get some fer ya. Be right back."

 _Ugh... I feel like I'm going to throw up... I shouldn't have had so many._

Jesse came back with a Ball Jar filled with milk. "Here ya go Hanzo. I think this'll make ya a little better."

He walked to Hanzo, putting the jar on the desk next to the bed. "Ya don't look so good Hanz..."

 _His accent..._ _Oh God I'm gonna throw up._ "I have to go to the bath... room..."

I sat up, my head a jumbled mess of perverted images flying around like sparrows in a barn.

"Got ya." Jesse picked me up, I could feel his muscles flexing as he used them to carry me to the toilet.

As soon as he let me down by the toilet-side, I threw up into the bowl.

Jesse noticed there were no towels and whipped off his checkered shirt, wiping my mouth with it. "I got ya baby, don't worry."

Hanzo fell back into his arms, they sat there for at least an hour, McCree was running his thumb along Hanzo's arm when the sickly man decided.

 _I'm sick. This isn't because of the alcohol. I've caught a cold must be. Or the flu_

Hanzo shuddered.

 _I hope it's not the flu._

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand wrapping around my waist.

 _God, it feels good to be held by someone._

Jesse inhaled the scent of Hanzo's hair. The smell was intoxicating, an apple scent mixed with... vanilla...

Jesse wanted more of that smell. He wanted to smell that in the morning when he woke up from a night's slumber. But he knew he couldn't force Hanzo. Hell, he didn't even know if the man liked dudes... But then again.

 _Here we are... Cuddling._

Hanzo stirred. "I need my bed..."

"Of course."

Jesse picked him up again with ease and carried him to his room. "There ya go, prince."

Hanzo smiled as he was gently tucked in, but the happiness was replaced by sadness when he heard Jesse speak.

"I'll be goin' now then, don't wanna keep ya up."

His finger were intertwined with Hanzo's. And Jesse made no move to leave yet.

"No-" Hanzo stuttered. "S... Stay. I need you..." He realised what he just said.

Jesse smirked.

"Just in case I need to hurl again... I won't be able to get there by myself."

 _Welp, he definetely likes guys._

"Do ya have a blanket for the couch?"

 _Blanket? Doesn't he get it?!_

"No I want you t... to..." Hanzo trailed off. His voice was almost a whisper. "I want you to sleep with me here. In _my_ bed."

Jesse nodded. He climbed right in besides Hanzo, pulling the covers over them both, but keeping a painful distance between them.

Hanzo rolled over to Jesse, putting his head on the man's bare chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 ** _Thump. Thump. Thump_**

Jesse's arms wrapped around Hanzo's body. Warm and bulky...

Hanzo nuzzled his face into Jesse's chest, his fuzzy hair was almost like a pillow.

A hot pillow threatening to suck him into eternal distraction.

But **_God_**.

The way Jesse ran his hand up and down his back... Hanzo had a feeling.

A hot feeling from deep within his core. That hot feeling a man gets right before he puts his cock into something... Right before the pleasure is sucked out of him.

Hanzo could feel his erection rubbing against Jesse's hip. He couldn't help grinding-barely even noticeable-onto Jesse's hip. Hanzo wanted more but he knew it'd be too much, too soon.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe this was all just a dream.

Maybe Jesse McCree was an angel sent from hell to torment Hanzo's thoughts with images of his body...

Maybe it wasn't real.

Hanzo heard Jesse's contented sigh and decided that it was not a dream. This was real.

Then Hanzo drifted off into oblivion, into that wonderful place we all go when we rest.

Sleep.


	2. McHanzo Chapter 2

**_Sorry it took a bit, I was lacking creativity. I've noticed I only write when I'm too tired to sleep so sorry if I screw up in places._** ** _Love y'all, have a beautiful day (Or night)._**

"Hmmmm mmmm mmm" Jesse hummed a tune into Hanzo's hair. The tattooed man had thrown up three times that night, and once he hadn't quite made it to the toilet bowl.

Jesse kissed the top of Hanzo's head, inhaling his scent. "Mmmm..."

Hanzo's hair was a pleasant aroma, a mixture of strawberry and kiwi.

The black-haired man stirred in Jesse's arms. "Mmm." He grumbled. "What the hell happened..."

"Aww, ya just threw up a hell of a lot, but other than that, nothing happened. Promise."

Hanzo's brown eyes peered into Hanzo's. "I apologize for everything Jess."

McCree smirked. "Ya don't have to worry, ya fuzzy lil' man peach."

Jesse gently caressed Hanzo's hair. "I've got yer back. That's what neighbors do, ain't it?"

Hanzo hesitated. "Neighbors don't spend the night cuddling with the sick guy across the hall."

They were silent for a few minutes, Jesse's grip tightened around Hanzo's waist. "Maybe I don't wanna be 'just neighbours'. Maybe I wanna be somethin' more..."

Hanzo shook his head and wriggled out of Jesse's arms.

"Get out."

Jesse looked up at Hanzo.

"What?"

"I said get out. Get off my property!!"

Hanzo raised his voice.

"Go."

Jesse said no more, getting up with a red face, but respecting Hanzo's boundaries.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jesse shut the door to Hanzo's apartment. "Fuck. I should've known he hadn't liked me like that."

He opened the door across the hall, to his messy room. "Great job McCree. Way to make everything a pile of shit again." He shook his head and opened his laptop on the counter. "Might as well go wallow in it."

Meanwhile, Hanzo had a problem of his own.

"God dammit not right now!! I have to leave for the gym in ten minutes!" He growled at his hard cock, thinking maybe it would understand and shrink back down, so that every person in the gym wouldn't be staring.

"Uggghhh..." Hanzo took his boxers off, scolding the unwanted erection. "I swear sometimes I think about getting a gender change."

He shook his head and lay down on his matress, stroking the hardness he wished wasn't there.

"It's all Jesse's fault. His eyes and his hairy chest... Couldn't help but stare..."

Hanzo's cock wasn't the biggest, only 5 inches but thick. Maybe 3 inches around.

Hanzo's thoughts started travelling at the speed of light.

"I wonder what his mouth would feel like on my c-"

Hanzo stopped short as he realized what he had almost said. "I'm not gay. I'm not gay..."

Hanzo kept rubbing his penis, brushing over the head, and spreading some precum for lube. "Mmmm hell... This would feel so much better if Jessie were the one doi- I'm not gay!"

Hanzo shook his head, then moved his hand faster. "Fuck!!"

He spilled all over himself, cum shooting all the way to his chest, a bit of it sticking there.

He sighed, satisfied now that his stupid erection had gone down.

"Now the gym so I can vent to Sarah."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 ** _Oh Lord. That was HIDEOUS. Lemme know what ya think. I can't get their characters right. I keep making them like people I know XD. Again, love y'all, and I hope you liked it!!_**


	3. McHanzo Chapter 3

**_-Can't help writing more of this, I'm on hold with my other stories because of writer's block. But hopefully it'll be cured within the month. Hope y'all like this one!!_**

Hanzo opened the door to the gym, sighing loudly when he saw his friend Sarah lifting up a 50-pound barbell.

"Wish I could do that."

She laughed and racked it back up where it was supposed to sit.

"Hanzo, you just started lifting, I'm not having you touch 50 pounds for at least a few weeks."

She elbowed his shoulder. "So? Did you get laid this weekend?"

Hanzo shook his head and frowned.

"Not even close. Got really drunk at the bar and went home..." He hesitated. "My neighbor helped me inside and carried me to my bed."

Sarah shook his shoulder "Ooooooo. Is he hot?"

Hanzo blushed furiously. "Sarah! I'm not gay!"

Sarah grinned. "So? You obviously thought he was cute. What did he do after that?"

"Well, I had to puke really bad, so he carried me to the bathr-"

"Sounds like a fucking hulk to be able to lift your dead ass."

Hanzo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Show me this machine."

"Did he stay the night?"

Hanzo glared at the woman envading his private life.

"Yes... we cuddled for the rest of the night besides when I had to puke mo-."

"OH MY GOD I'M SO PROUD!"

Sarah's voice screeched through the gym, catching everyone's eyes.

Hanzo put his face in his palm. "Sarah, it was nothing." He walked over to the pull up bar and did that until Sarah was done apologizing, which took a little while since she had to remove the grin from her face.

"Is he coming over again? Maybe you could invite him for dinner since I'll be there too! It wouldn't be weird that way."

Hanzo shook his head. "He told me... that he wanted to be more than a neighbor."

Sarah looked unsurprised. "Well duh."

Hanzo lifted an eyebrow. "

Hanzo, if a man comes into your home to help you to bed and then help you to the toilet so that you can puke, then proceeds to help you back to bed, and goes with you into that bed to cuddle with you and make sure you're alright for the rest of the night, I'm pretty sure that already makes him more than a neighbor."

Hanzo pondered that thought for the rest of the day while working out with Sarah.

First was the leg machines. Hanzo was almost surprised at how many reps Sarah could do without tiring. It was almost hypnotizing, the way that her legs spread apart to lift the weights chosen.

"See something you like kiddo?"

 _Oh God she caught me..._

"Uhmm... No, I just, forgot how to do the machine right, had to look for some guidance."

 _But her legs... All sweaty and tensed up... Shit no, dont get hard, especially on this machine..._

Later there were jumping jacks, and Hanzo couldn't help but stare as her tits bounced around beneath her tight t-shirt.

"Hanzo!!"

She stopped and slapped his shoulder.

"You know that makes me uncomfortable..."

"S... sorry. Couldn't help but stare, it's... they're mezmorizing."

"Shut up you dork." She handed him a towel to rid the sweat from off of his body.

"Go home and get a shower to get rid of that sweaty nastiness. And get rid of your horniness as well."

"Alright. Thanks Sarah."

"No problemo. Even though it was a tad weird because you're a dick. See you tonight at 5:30 then, right Hanzo?"

Hanzo nodded. "Plan on meeting someone new. His name is Jesse"

Sarah grinned as Hanzo pushed open the door out.

 ** _All done!! Next chapter I'm not sure if Jesse will be at home having sex, or out drinking at some bar. If anyone sees this, please help me decide and give me sone ideas for this story!! It would be greatly appreciated!_**

 ** _~Patrick Bailey_**


	4. McHanzo Chapter 4

Hanzo nervously opened the door to his apartment. He'd heard moans from Jesse's, and not wanting to disturb him, left him alone for the time being. He was alone for sure.

 _I wouldn't be able to stand it if he were **with** someone_

Hanzo had long since given up on trying to convince himself that he wasn't attracted to the hot, western hunk.

He was turned on by him, hearing his moans weren't helping Hanzo make dinner either.

"Jesus he's vocal."

Hanzo filled a large pot with water, turning the stove on, he sat the pot right on the heat.

"Hmmm mmm mmmm..."

Hanzo hummed to himself as he grabbed the noodles from the cupboard.

"Lemme take over before you burn this place down Shimada!!"

Hanzo turned to see Sarah walking fast towards him through the apartment.

"I brought my key so that I could get in but, why's the door open?"

 _Because I wanted to hear Jesse's moans clearer._

"Smoky. Almost burned the garlic bread."

She nodded.

It wasn't a lie, the garlic bread had been left in a _little_ too long, and the undersides were a _tiny_ bit brown. They didn't look _**burned**_ though.

Sarah cleared her throat as she poured the noodles in.

"Where is he?"

"Uh..." Hanzo scratched the back of his head. "Who?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "The Hulk."

"Oh. Jacking off in his apartment. Thought I might give him a few so I wouldn't interrupt him."

Sarah's face lit up in understanding. "So _**that's**_ why you left the door open!"

Hanzo visibly blushed. "Stop it. I'm gonna go ask him to dinner then."

"Make sure ya tell him I'm here, don't want him trying to get at it and then get cockblocked by me."

 _That was blunt. And suggestive. Ehh, it's Sarah. I'm not surprised._

Have fun lover-boy! Be sure to tell him how erotic his moans are!!"

Sarah practically yelled through the apartment, and Hanzo was already lifting a hand to knock on the door of The Hulk's lair.

A few short moments later-it opened. There was Jesse McCree, looking tired and worn-out as ever. Hanzo's face crinkled up in a worried expression.

"Wanted to apologize for earlier and ask you to dinner but... Are you okay?"

"Eh. Too much Vodka. Makes me forget."

Hanzo lifted an eyebrow. "Makes you forget what?"

"You."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mental Note:No more writing fanfiction when tired, it's now illegal.**


	5. Chapter Five

Hanzo looked stunned. "But..."

Jesse blurted out, "I don't want to never see you again Hanzo... I want to be a part of your life... want to be closer to you... I..." Jesse put his hands in his face. "I'm sorry Hanzo. I know I'm probably so not worth..." He looked up at Hanzo's eyes. "Not worth everything that makes you perfect."

Hanzo's eyes widened.

 _He feels the same? Oh my God... he's crying!!_ Jesse's eyes started watering, and soon he was crying like only a man can, and he leaned down to put his face in Hanzo's shoulder. "I'm sorry Hanzo!!"

Jesse's frame shook with sadness, and soon Hanzo's hands were rubbing his bare back. "It's okay, I'm sorry too..."

Hanzo lifted the figure off of his shoulder. "Listen, I denied that I really do like you, it's difficult for me because I've never been attracted to a man before but you-" Hanzo paused. "You're unlike anyone I've ever met before Jess."

Jesse sniffled. "Really?"

"Really." Hanzo smiled and carefully wiped the tears from the face of his admirer. "I want to give _us_ a try."

The expression placed upon Jesse's face was unknown to Hanzo. He'd never seen a man so happy.

Hell, he'd never seen _anyone_ this happy.

Jesse grabbed Hanzo and lifted him in the air with surprisable ease. "Thank you!!"

Hanzo laughed as he was set carefully back down on the floor. "So, I have a friend named Sarah, and she wants to meet you awful bad, so I was wondering if... uh..."

Jesse's head moved to one angle.

 _God he's adorable..._

Hanzo's mind snapped back. "If you'd like to come over to my place for dinner?"

Jesse grinned, and one side of his lip showed a definable dimple. "Definitely."

 ** _I'm back!! Hope ya'll liked this new chapter, don't worry, I'll be back soon, thanks for all who read this recently and like it, I really appreciate your comments and support! If you have ideas you want to see here, PLEASE comment and tell me!! I would love to make your imagination shine through my writing!! Thanks again,_** ** _PatrickBailey_**


	6. Chapter Six

"I'll get a shirt on and clean up a bit, and I'll be right over!" Jesse bravely kissed Hanzo's cheek, his rough stubble scratching the shorter man's cheek and making his mind reel with thoughts.

 _If that's just a kiss on the cheek... what will it feel like when we go all in??_

Hanzo blushed when Jesse came out of his apartment a few minutes later. He looked like he had shaven, and he put on a really cute patterned button-up. "Ready babe?" Jesse grinned.

 _I like the sound of that..._

"Yeah." Hanzo blushed nervously and led the hot guy to his already open door. Jesse paused. "You left your door open?"

Hanzo's face turned red. "I almost burned garlic bread, okay??"

Jesse chuckled and his eyes switched from happy man, to hunting man. He walked towards Hanzo until his back was pressed up against a wall, and his eyes widenened, his crotch showing signs of being aroused. "Y'know." Jesse leaned in and let a hand rest near Hanzo's head on the wall. "I've been dying to know what that cute mouth of yours tastes like." Jesse looked deeply into Hanzo's eyes, the smell of manly perfume and another smell Hanzo wasn't familliar with yet, reaking off the hot guys body.

He almost shivered when Jesse pressed his lips against Hanzo's. The taller man didn't waste any time, his tongue gently asking for entrance to Hanzo's anticipating mouth.

"Ahhh!!" Hanzo opened his mouth to moan as Jesse had reached his hand down and squeezed the buldge in Hanzo's pants. "Mmm-ahh!!" Hanzo struggled to breathe as he got into the rythym of Jesse's tongue moving in and out of his mouth. Jesse pressed up against his and Hanzo could feel his erection against his own, grinding together through the layers of clothing holding them back. "Ohh... Jesse..." Hanzo managed to say between kisses. "What about... Sarah..."

Jesse panted. "Rather.. fuck.. you..."

This made Hanzo grow bigger inside his boxers. The way that Jesse was going, he felt like he would fall over any second and make a fool of himself. "Please..." Jesse slowly stopped kissing him, and finally stopped alltogether. "Meet me in my apartment."

Hanzo shook his head. "What ab-"

"Tell her the dinner is off." Jesse stared into Hanzo's eyes with a possesive look. "I'm hungry for some other kind of meat."

This earned a light moan from Hanzo as he nodded.

Jesse pushed off the wall and sauntered back to his own home. The other man, now all sweaty and hard, hurried into his apartment door. "Sarah, I have to go over to Jesse's for a bit, he invited me to uhh... do so-" Hanzo stopped in his tracks.

Sarah had herself sprawled over the couch, naked, and had her legs spread out impossibly far. "Hanzo, I didn't think you'd be back so soon..." She moaned between hungry touching of herself. Hanzo could smell her scent dripping off of her, and his cock started throbbing. Sarah saw it twitch inside his pants and beckoned him over. "C'mon Hanzo... Lick me... I need your big warn tongue..."

Hanzo shook his head. "I..." It took everything to say what he was about to. "I can't Sarah..."

Sarah's eyes widened. "But daddy I nee-"

"No. I just can't... I'm sorry..."

With that, Hanzo walked out of his apartment and shut the door, taking a deep breath and erasing that picture from his memory. He politely knocked on Jesse's door, but it creaked open. "Huh?"

He decided to walk inside, since Jesse _had_ , after all, basically commanded him to be there. Hanzo shut the door behind him and looked around.

Everything was clean, save it looked like nothing had been touched for a while and needed a good dusting.

 _He must not be home very often._

Hanzo's ears caught the slight sound of raspy moaning coming from someplace in the apartment.

"Jesse?" I called through the apartment shyly.

All I got in response was more long, sexy moans. "Oh God..." Hanzo's pants tightened a bit as he crept closet towards the open hallway door. "Jesse ar-"

Hanzo's eyes fell upon a picture he'd only seen in his dirtiest dreams. Jesse was layed out on his bed, with his back on the matress, stroking his 9-inch cock slowly.

Hanzo's eyes widened, he looked at Jesse's eyes staring at him. "Hey." Jesse grinned. "Come on hottie." He moved his hand slowly up his shaft, then down again. "Strip."

Hanzo blushed furiously. "Or do I have to do it for you?" Jesse decided for himself and got up from the bed, his huge cock boucing around to entice Hanzo further.

The shorter man didn't say a word as Jesse walked to him and took his shirt off, showing the rest of the tattoos that Jesse thought were so hot.

Hanzo couldn't help but look down at Jesse's cock again.

 _Damn... it's **so** big... how is it going to fit inside of me..._

Jesse rubbed his hands along Hanzo's chest, causing his head to roll back.

Seeing the opportuinity, Jesse leaned over and planted a bite on Hanzo's neck. "Ahhh!!" Hanzo's impatient moans told Jesse that he didn't want to be teased any longer.

As Jesse eased the pants off of the man next to him, he looked at what Hanzo's eyes were fixed on. "Like whatcha see?"

Hanzo blushed.

"You can touch it, if ya want to..." Jesse squatted down and removed Hanzo's pants conpletely, then stood again. "I'd really like those hands on my dick." He said bluntly.

Hanzo looked at Jesse and moaned a little, this one more airy than the last. "O-okay."

Hanzo mustered up all of his courage and took the hot guys' cock tightly in his hand. It throbbed under his tight grasp.

"Ahh..." Jesse moaned. "Careful there boy... Don' sqeeze it too..."

Jesse didn't get to finish his sentence, because Hanzo had started moving his hand up and down, all over the 9-inch shaft. "Ahhhh-Ohh... Hanz..Oohh!!" Hanzo's cock pulsed in his boxers. Jesse looked down. "Are ya-Ahh-Ready-Ohh!!-Fir somethin' Hanzo?"

Jesse slipped his hand inside Hanzo's boxers and found his eager cock waiting for him, throbbing for him. "Mmmm... You're thick..."

It wasn't a lie, Hanzo **_was_** thick, but hardly as long as the giant he was touching.

"Ahhh!!" Hanzo moaned as Jesse touched him. Jesse seemed like he knew what he was doing, massaging Hanzo's balls, then moving his hand up and down his shaft a little faster. "Ahh!!" Hanzo's face was marked with pleasure, his mouth wide open and his lids half closed. Jesse took the opportuinity and clashed his own tongue with Hanzo's. "Ohh-Mmmm!!" Hanzo was in heaven. He'd never felt this way with a girl. He'd never felt the hands of a hard worker on his dick, never experienced the pleasure given from him, back to him again.

And he wanted more.

Desperately.

Jesse pulled away from Hanzo's mouth, leaving a string of saliva still connecting the two.

Neither one could care more about it. "Jess...!!" Hanzo moaned out.

"Yeah Hanz..??" Jesse panted.

"I want... Ahh!!" Hanzo moaned as Jesse's fingers brushed over the slit on his cock's head. "I want more..!!!!"

 ** _And that's all for now. Hope ya liked the twist for Sarah. I'll try to write again soon. This story really pulls the writer in, I hope it pulls ya'll in too!!_**

 ** _-Patrick Bailey_**


End file.
